The present invention generally relates to power tools and, more specifically, to battery-powered pipe cutters.
Manually-operated pipe cutters perform cutting operations in various ways, such as with sawing motions or by successive ratcheting of a pipe cutter knife through a pipe. Oftentimes, these methods of pipe cutting result in imperfect cuts or, when cutting a pipe of a material such as PVC, snapping of the pipe. Manually-operated pipe cutters also cause ergonomic difficulties for the user. In particular, a user having a relatively small hand size or low hand or wrist strength may experience difficulty completing a pipe cut. Additionally, the use of manually-operated pipe cutters can be time consuming.